godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 32: The Storm
Yup. No better ideas for the title. ---- -Sooo... what do you think is so special about these Aragami? - Arthur said. - I mean, apart from the fact that they are organized and don't attack each other and shit. -Is that really all you've noticed? Isn't there something quite noticeable in this last group? Some physical characteristic that they all share, maybe? - Baluar replied. It would have been quite a puzzling thing, to most God Eaters, as the bodies of the massive Aragami horde that had attacked the group had been devoured until no God Arc could take another cell, and the remnants had been burnt in the hopes of delaying the regrouping of the Oracle Cells into more Aragami, if only for a little bit. Nanako, however, instantly realized what he was talking about. She had noticed it before, indeed, but in the midst of the brutal battle she couldn't dedicate much time to think on it. -They were all white. -Bingo! - Baluar immediately scratched his head. - When did I ever say that? Anyway, yes, they are all white. Or were. Any ideas as to what that means? Only silence followed his words, the question he had raised still in the air. The silence was broken by Nia. -Listen, Bal, I don't know what it is, but if it is as urgent as you claim it is, then just stop fooling around and simply tell us what's on your mind. -You're no fun, sis... - Before he could continue, Nia exploded in rage. -Are you kidding me, Bal?! If this is as large a threat as you claimed it was, then every moment counts!! Every foolish thing you say means who-knows-how-many deaths!! Every second counts, and yet, here you are, pretending to be the smart guy!! -I-I'm sorry, I got carried away. - Baluar answered. He then cleared his throat and continued. - Very well. The answer is that all those Aragami have something in common - they share part of their components. -Which is to say...? - Souichi asked, expecting a straight answer. -They are all the same, to a certain degree. Their cells have adapted following a similar path, which means that their Bias factor of any given Aragami does not consider its fellow Aragami to be food. So they focus on us. -Why us? Why not eat the buildings, for instance? - asked Yuka. -They do. But there is a factor which makes us more... "tasty" in their eyes, so to speak. Namely, the fact that we are made up of Oracle Cells, much like themselves. And that draws them to us. -Why? -Hell if I know. As much as I'd like to be one, I'm no scientist. I guess it's because we've got a lot more of energy than a chunk of lifeless rock, but that's only a wild guess. -And is there anything we can do to stop this? - Nia inquired. -Kill every last one of them, I'd say. We'd cause their cells to lose cohesion and delay the process. -"Delay" it? You mean this is inevitable? - Arthur questioned. -Possibly. And it's the result of what we do. Since they're incapable of eating anything that's not another Aragami (because we bash them in the head when they do), they'll just eat each other until they are all equal. Unless, of course, we manage to force them to digest something that's not Aragami. A change for worse, either way. -So... we're off to killing Aragami, then? - Lina asked. -What else did you thought we'd do? - Baluar replied, with a large grin on his face. ---- <---Previous chapter Next chapter---> Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic